


What's New Pussy Cat?

by Christian_at_No



Series: And They Were Roommates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "how did you get in here when the door was closed??", "idk bro imma cat", ALL THE GAY, All the hypocrisy, Almost Domestic, Cat, Daichi didn't sign up for this, Daichi gets no say in this, Daichi is immume to cat cuteness, Daichi is officially being targeted by the cat, Daichi is pretty sure that the cat is Satan, Daichi just wants coffee leave him alone, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, He is outnumbered, I love these ships, I will go down with these ships, Is this enough tags?, Just blame it on kuroo, M/M, Oh no not the bed, Poor daichi, Probably ooc, Promise, RIP the furniture, The cat hair is a problem, There is a TeruDai shortage, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Volleyball Dorks in Love, bokuro, bros, established relationships - Freeform, he didn't deserve this, it all works out, it's probably fine, just read it, terudai - Freeform, they have a cat now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No
Summary: Takes place immediately after What a Wonderful Day to Sleep Away, but can and probably will be read separately....Bokuto and Kuroo found a cat. Their mistake was bringing it home.ORThat one fic where Daichi gets tormented by a cat for like a month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, part two! Like I said, this takes place right after What a Wonderful Day to Sleep Away, but it can be read separately. Plotwise, you aren't missing anything as part one is mostly just porn, so if that's not your cup of tea, steer clear. However, there are a few references to the last fic that might be slightly confusing but could still be amusing out of context. Have fun!  
> -Chris

When Daichi had managed to untangle himself from his sheets and meander out of his and Terushima's shared room, he was not expecting to be confronted by the sight of his roommates cooing and fawning over a fuzzball. His blonde lover slinked out of the bedroom behind him shortly afterward, step faltering when he registered the presence of the small animal before he bolted for the couch, hurdling over the back of it with an excited grin and snatching the feline.

"Why?" Sawamura asked, confused but only slightly irritated.

The lanky man on the couch swiped his shaggy bangs from his face and gave his droopy eyes a slow blink, shrugging. "Why not?"

Terushima smiled up at him from his spot on the couch, their newest roommate flopped over the blonde's lap and purring so hard it was on the verge of vibrating into another plane of existence. "C'mon, Babe, you gotta admit she's pretty cute."

"Then I plead the fifth," the brunet muttered, eyeing the cat carefully. "Will you guys even be able to keep it alive? I mean, you can barely take care of youselves as it is," he halfheartedly argued, knowing the balance was not in his favor at three to one; four to one, if you counted the cat. Could they even afford to keep a cat? The budget was tight enough already with how often Bokuto splurged on icing.

Said owl eyed man was perched on the back of the couch with a broad grin stretching his face. "Chill out fer a bit, bro." he chirped. "Oh!" he cried, waving his hands about spasmodically as his already large eyes widened.

"Bo, you good over there?" Kuroo asked, seemingly unsurprised by the rather sudden outburst.

"We need to name her!" the beefy man bellowed, golden gaze nearly sparkling with excitement.

"No," Terushima deadpanned, reaching up to adjust his, or well, Daichi's shirt so that it was no longer slipping from his shoulder. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him, aghast. " _You two_  aren't naming anything," he continued before they could utter an objection. "Knowing you, you'd name her something awful, like Fluffy or Princess Peach."

"Princess Peach was a majestic name for an equally majestic woman," Kuroo argued, crossing his arms and glaring at Terushima from the other side of Bokuto's legs.

Sawamura sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. "A: it was a boy and B: it wasn't even your turtle!" he reminded.

Kuroo's  jaw dropped and his hand lifted to rest on his chest in an affronted display. "You wound me, good sir!"

The tired brunet rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I need coffee..."

The blonde turned his attention to the cable box and took note of the time. He had the audacity to look up at Daichi with an arched brow and say, "Really, Babe? Coffee at four in the afternoon?"

The brunet sent him a halfhearted glare. "I don't want to hear that from the same man who told me it was 'too early to be alive' not two hours ago," he declared, pointing an accusatory finger at his boyfriend.

"Well-"

Daichi cut him off with an "ah, ah, ah" and a hand over his mouth; a hand that was immediately removed when a daring tongue gave it a long lick. "You're gross."

"Go drink your damn coffee," he commanded with a smirk.

"You're not my dad!" Daichi bit back, well, attempted to, anyway. He really was tired and not at all willing to deal with anything at the moment.

"Love you, too, Babe," came the absent response.

* * *

 

The following morning, Daichi had yet another day to himself, free from the hectic life he usually led in the ER. Terushima had left for a photo shoot that morning and, with both Bokuto and Kuroo out for classes and work, he was left alone. Or, mostly so. Somewhere in the twisted landscape of their apartment that tabby terror was lying in wait, watching for an opening to strike in an attempt to steal his feet out from under him.

He'd already been mauled on his way out of the bathroom from his morning leak and he had caught himself edging away from any piece of elevated furniture multiple times.

Currently, he was sitting with his feet tucked under him on the couch, eyeing the floor suspiciously and debating over whether or not it was worth it to scurry across the room and snatch up his ringing cell phone, risking another attack, but the familiar tune told him that it was Teru making sure that he hadn't accidentally started a fire in the kitchen. Again. Totally not his fault. Nope.

He sighed, re-situating himself before  _leaping_ from the couch with a grunt at the effort. Wow, he wasn't as young as he used to be...

There was a hiss from beneath the couch as the devil cat lunged from her hiding place, making a grab for his ankles and missing by only a hair, then scampering away just as quickly as she had appeared. Daichi lost track of her, but heard her scrape her claws across a piece of innocent furniture somewhere in the room.

 _Probably my chair,_ he thought.

"...Hello?" he answered hesitantly, hearing the sigh on the other end.

" _Took you long enough. Is the house still in one piece?_ " the blonde replied, sounding rather amused.

"It won't be for long."

Terushima chuckled.

"Your little monstrosity is attacking my recliner."

Silence, for a moment, then a laugh-ridden, " _What?_ "

"She's been on a rampage all morning," Daichi grumbled, not mentioning the red scrapes marring the skin of his calf and top of his foot.

" _Oh my god, Dai, just lock her in Kuroo and Bo's room if you can't handle a little pussy cat,_ " the man offered as a solution, though it made Sawamura flinch.

"I'm not touching that thing."

More laughter and the line went dead.

 

Later that day, Daichi found himself on edge, paranoia sweeping up his spine when the feline menace was nowhere to be found. He'd received several texts throughout the day, alerting him that his roommates would be out late, Bokuto having a last-minute patient in his chair, Kuroo needing to sub in for one of the professors at the university, and Terushima? Poor bastard got held up at an interview. He was utterly alone. Truly now, it seemed, and he was feeling odd, especially after avoiding his newest antagonist all day. He could feel himself being lulled into a false sense of security as he retreated to his room for the night, or at least until he was interrupted by his lover's inevitably loud entrance. He closed the door behind him, safe at last, and flopped onto the bed with a huff.

 

When he woke, it was not to the entrance of Yuuji or the less charming blare of his alarm, but burning suffocation. He barely registered that it was fluff blocking his airway before he bolted upright, hearing the yowl only when it was too late and claws had found purchase in his shoulders.

"Fuck!" he cried, the feline bolting at the loud noise and disappearing into the darkness of the bedroom.

Daichi stumbled out of the covers and made a break for the door, tripping over his own feet along the way. He slammed the door when he managed to make his escape, hearing little scratching sounds as the cat pawed at the door. He ignored it in favor of trudging back to the living room, sinking into the couch and noting the frayed threads that had been pulled up from the fabric of the armrest. Less than two days and that cat was proving to be more trouble than it was worth. If Daichi could have it his way, he would've made those idiots he lived with take the cat back to the park where they'd found it, but _noooo_.

He tilted his head back and groaned, pained, finding himself drifting off a few minutes later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, uhhhmmmmmm... So It's been a while. I've actually been struggling with writer's block in regards to this story, but please forgive meeeee! I'll try to be better, promise! That being said, Daichi's torture continues. I hope you enjoy.  
> -Chris

"You look dead."

Daichi looked over with a rather deadpan expression and almost wanted to cry, but he was sure that he did, in fact, look at least as terrible as he felt. He was finally back at work, and  _no, he was **not** alright_ _, dammit!_  Daichi was on his eleventh hour at the hospital and he was ready to go home, shower, and pass out; preferably in Yuuji's arms, but he was probably working still.

"You aren't much better."

He took in the sight that was Sugawara, worn and.... _damp_ , for one reason or another.

Sugawara followed his gaze to his scrubs with a laugh and a painful grimace on his face that curled his lip. "I'm  on my way to get changed."

Sawamura arched a brow in semi-curiosity, more a courtesy act than anything else.

If Suga realized this, he didn't care as he went on to explain, "You know Tachibana-san, in room 211? I was changing his bedpan and, well..." He motioned to the dark spot on his pants and the bottom of his shirt.

No, he _didn't_ know Tachibana-san from 211, because Suga, unlike Daichi, worked in the main building of the hospital, towards the east side of the complex. Not that Daichi ever envied the man, mind you, as he wasn't particularly pleasant towards people when he was as hungry and sleep deprived as he was on his shifts, and being in the ER, though it meant that the number of his interactions with people was higher, meant that he wasn't exactly hellbent on being the most appealing person. He just had to make sure that patients got where they needed to go, as fast as he could get them there, with as little pain as possible. Most of the time, they were too distracted to note his mood.

"That is disgusting," he said instead.

Suga gave a little snicker and motioned to the scabbed-over scratches ingrained into the skin of his temple with an unsure smirk, "What's up with the...?"

"They got a cat," he managed to mutter, fingers clenching over the clipboard he held until his knuckles were white with the effort.

The silver haired man, though some of that silver was white now with stress, visibly brightened. "You guys got a cat?" he asked, all hopeful tones and wide eyes...

" _They_ got a cat," he reiterated with a strained purpose, resting a hand on a gurney that had been left abandoned in the hall for the time being. " _I_ got a pain in the ass."

Suga smiled in his utterly Suga way: with dark intent. "C'mon, Dai..." he cooed, crossing his arms, the keys on his lanyard jingling with the movement. "You gotta admit that cats are pretty adorable."

Suga paused and Daichi honestly felt fear, enhanced by the sleep deprivation that came with a twelve hour shift.

"But then again, your version of adorable is blondes with pretty eyes, right?"

The fear was, apparently, unfounded and it dropped from him almost immediately. He was otherwise unphased, having been exposed to Suga not only through high school, but the entirety of college as well. "I hate you."

"I know."

"And if you weren't covered in Tachibana-san's urine, I would strangle you with my bare hands..." he grumbled, turning to walk to the nearest vending machine.

The other nurse, of course, let out a brief trill of laughter and yelled at his retreating back, "Get a Snickers, Dai, you're not you when you're hungry!"

* * *

Yuuji was, in fact, still out by the time Sawamura was able to stumble back inside of his shared apartment. Not that he was surprised, really. Their schedules never really lined up anymore, much to Daichi's disappointment. They would just have to settle for their brief hello-goodbye interactions for the time being, though that didn't sit well with him.

Humming in the kitchen caught his attention and derailed his depressive chain of thought, alerting him to the fact that it was, in fact, after four in the afternoon and Kuroo was home. Daichi smiled a bit at the sound, strangely soothing after a day of chaos, and slackened his hold on his backpack, about to just dump it on the ground and retire for the evening when he was struck by a sudden bout of paranoia.

What if the cat got her filthy little paws on it? With his luck, it would be soaked in cat piss by morning.

His grip tightened on his bag again as he slipped off his shoes with an exhausted sigh that seemed to leech the remaining energy from his bones.

"Sawamura, that you?"

"Ah, yeah," he answered absently.

Kuroo poked his head out of the kitchen with a customary smirk slapped across his face. He raised his arm to show off a steaming cup.

"I made tea, if you want any?"

Daichi nodded, slow with the need to just  _not stand_ anymore. "Gimme a sec, but yeah..."

That smirk became a soft smile, almost endearing in nature, before he slipped back into the kitchen to ready his friend's cup.

Sawamura, traumatized and paranoid from the events of the night before, closed the door and checked every nook and cranny of the room before he was able to breathe out a relieved sigh and collapse on the bed. By the time he managed to muster up the strength to stand again, he was sure that a few minutes had passed, so he changed out of his scrubs and cautiously left his bedroom, closing the door quickly behind him so as not to let the monster invade his space again.

Tetsurou was waiting for him in the kitchen still, leaning against the counter, having an epic stare down with the fridge as he slowly sipped his tea; his glasses had some fog residue from the steam. It made Daichi smile.

"Something wrong, Doc?" Daichi asked, reaching for his waiting cup on the counter as he took up the spot next to Kuroo.

The professor startled and Dai gave him a sidelong glance as he brought the cup to his lips.

"Quiet bastard," the taller man breathed out. "Scared the shit outta me, 'Mura."

Dai chuckled. "Way to dodge the question."

He rolled his eyes and removed his glasses; wearing them for too long tended to strain his eyes, Daichi remembered.

" _I'm_ fine," Kuroo assured. "But your face has seen better days," he added with a shit eating smirk, finally meeting Daichi's gaze.

Sawamura frowned. "Blame your little furminator..."

Kuroo's face morphed into something between amused and constipated as he bit his lip to hold in a braying, donkey-like laugh. "...Furminator? That's even better than Teru's idea, I think."

The nurse froze, body going as stiff as a board. "He _didn't_..."

Teturou stayed silent, peacefully sipping his tea as Daichi fell into inner turmoil. Then, his shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"Now we have to keep it..." he muttered.

As if on cue, the fuzzball leapt onto the counter between the two of them, effectively appearing out of thin air and making Daichi jump. Not out of fear, of course. Nope.

Kuroo smiled as she  _nuzzled_ up against his arm, purring to her heart's content as Sawamura waited for her to turn on the lanky man and sink her talons into his flesh. That, of course, never happened.

"Well hello, Miss Jinko-san," he cooed, scratching under her chin as the nurse began edging away.

"Jinko...?" Daichi began, eyeing the cat wearily once he thought that he was a safe distance from the duo.

"Something wrong?" Kuroo asked with a smirk, scooping up the monster with a devious little smile crawling onto his face.

"Why is it so nice to you," he asked, face twisted into a grimace.

Kuroo edged closer as he spoke, hoping that the nurse was too distracted by the feline to notice, "You're not _scared_ of her, are you?"

"No...?"

Tetsurou had cornered him by now, and he took the opportunity to shove her in the nurse's face with a maniacal snicker. Jinko merely meowed in disinterest. Daichi let out a manly yelp of genuine terror.

"I hate you. So much," he growled. "You and Suga, I swear."

Kuroo was so busy laughing, he didn't see the way Jinko's eyes changed when they locked with Daichi's, so full with the promise of a violent end for the man. He was, however, lucid enough to feel her struggle out of his grasp. Tetsurou foolishly loosened his grip and had the audacity to look surprised when Daichi let out a hiss of surprise and pain.

Jinko had once again sank her claws into Sawamura's face, and while he still wasn't fine with it, at least he had a witness now...


End file.
